1. Field of the Invention
This is invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a base for a mini air compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional air compressor is mounted on a base A1 which is provided with a plurality of rubber pads A2 for reducing vibration generated by the air compressor in operation. Nevertheless, such a base cannot effectively prevent the air compression from moving in operation and absorbing the noise generated by the air compressor in operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved base for an air compressor which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a base for a mini air compressor.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved base for an air compressor which can function as a shock absorber for the air compressor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved base for an air compressor which can absorb the vibration force generated by the air compressor thereby reducing the noise.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved base for an air compressor which enables the air compressor to operate more smoothly and steadily.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a base for an air compressor includes a convex H-shaped member made of resilient material and provided with four legs, the convex H-shaped member being provided with a plurality of internally threaded tubular member on a top thereof, each of the legs having an end provided with raised lines; and four rubber pads each adapted to engage with the end of each of the legs.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.